Possessive
by Stephanie MRV
Summary: A story from the point of view from a man who couldn't resist temptation and the lengths he went to get what was his. Eventual SS/HG Dub-Con. Kinda HEA.


**This is a story that just popped in my head and was written in under forty minutes. So if there is anything wrong with it i am sorry but i simply wrote it and posted it. I know i havent been writting in a while and i have neglected my other stories but i will do my best to write more often.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter franchise no matter how much i wished i did.**

* * *

Sitting in his favorite armchair hidden well in the corner of his bedroom amongst the shadows concealed to all eyes he watched rapturously. He let his eyes feast on her flesh taking in every single swell and dip of her curves. He ran his eyes possessively over her body committing every inch to memory. He delighted in every mark he left on her flesh. Each one a mark of his ownership. He had waited so long to have her. He had been forced to watch from the shadows for years as she grew lovelier by the day. It had started innocently enough. The Yule ball in her fourth year. He had always known she had the potential to be beautiful once she matured but she had proved him wrong by maturing before his very eyes in a few hours. He told himself that it was simply glamour's or the firewhiskey clouding his mind but he knew deep inside it wasn't. He had never felt such overwhelming emotions in years than when he saw her emerge from the doors looking radiant. The fact that she was underage, most likely a virgin, best friend with the Potter brat and Minerva's favorite student made her irresistible. The ultimate forbidden fruit. HE knew it was wrong but he didn't care. The mark was growing darker and he knew he might not survive this upcoming war. If he could take the girl he would. He would devour her completely until there was nothing left. His sinful thoughts were interrupted by the brute at her side. Krum. Of course it had to be the quidditch star. Another intelligent, beautiful, feisty and courageous muggleborn on the arm of the most sought after guy in school. It was his childhood all over again. Instead of putting him off that thought fueled his desire for her. Yes, that night Hermione Granger became his obsession.

She stirred in the bed slightly. He quickly flicked his wand and put her in a deeper sleep. He didn't want her to wake. He was feasting on her still. HE had come so close to succumbing to his baser urges and taking her many times. A simple Obliviate and she would be his without her ever knowing. But he didn't want that. He wanted her to submit to him, willingly. He wanted her to be his by choice. Then his possession of her would be complete. It was really quiet simply.

It was months after the final battle and he had been released from the hospital. Potter had announced to the world of his innocence and Dumbledore's portrait helped as well as the myriad of memory vials he had proving his innocence. All of the awards and accolades didn't matter though. He was desperate for her. He needed to see her. To hear her. To make sure she was still his. He got his wish when she came with the Potter brat to thank him. Outwardly he looked weak but composed. Inwardly he was beaming, she was still pure. An undetectable spell and only he could see the pure white light in front of her womb. HE was glad he didn't have to punish her for that and kill whoever took what was his from him. Sadly his victory was short lived when they told him that they now lived alone at headquarters with Weasley. She lived alone with those two boys, one of which she was dating apparently, and he nearly lost it. It was bad enough losing contact with her for a whole school year where he couldn't slip the potion into her food but this took the cake. It had been a year and only by a miracle was she still pure. With no potion in her system she would succumb to the Weasley boys' advances soon. He had to do something. He needed to get out.

Sadly for him he couldn't. It would be another month before he was let out. By then he was too late. The order had a meeting at headquarters a few days after his release to catch up and to bring him back into the fold. He could barely keep his composure when no white light appeared in front of her womb. She wasn't pure anymore. The Weasel had his arm slung possessively over her shoulder and had a smirk on his face he wanted to cut off with a rusty blade.

He wanted to curse her for her betrayal. He wanted to put her under the worst pain he could imagine. But he couldn't. He loved her. She was his but she didn't know it. If she had done this knowing she was his then he would have happily punished her but she didn't know. The Weasel on the other hand was a different story. Severus made sure to put the potion in her drink that evening. She wouldn't be doing anything else with the boy anytime soon.

He smirked as he sipped his Whiskey. He loved to remember how he broke them up. It was a masterpiece, his best manipulation by far. He could have broken them up easily but he wanted to make sure he also got revenge on the Weasel as well. He made sure their relationship was in ever paper. He made sure they were looked at as the golden couple. Two noble war heroes brought together by war, their love strong enough to overcome anything. He made sure she was praised and revered. He ensured no bad word was said about her. If he had to dispose of Skeeter one evening when he caught her animagus form lurking outside of headquarters no one was to know.

Then barely two weeks later had he gone in for the kill. It was just after another glowing article of Ronald Weasley when he slipped the idiot a lust potion. The boy deserved it. Who takes a drink from a stranger at a bar after they barely survived the war. He made sure to send the whore he hired his way once he saw the potion take effect. He snapped away with his camera as from the beginning ensuring he took photographs of how it was the woman who approached him and flirted with him. She was never forceful. He made sure to tell her to be as bold and clear as possible without touching him. He wanted the boy to make the choice and capture it. He couldn't lie his way through that kind of evidence. The woman went up to him and introduced herself and boldly told him she always wanted to sleep with a war hero. She pulled out her room key and held it out to him to take. The potioned addled idiot took the key and swept her up the stairs. It was better than anything he had planned. The boy was too easily to manipulate. They made out all the way into her room and he made sure to take photos of that too.

The girl left the door open long enough for him to walk in. He was going to get the money shot. He wasn't going to let her heart convince her brain that nothing happened. He would make sure she saw her boyfriend fuck this slut into the mattress. He was thorough after all. Luckily he didn't have to wait long. Not even seven minutes. He felt robbed twice now. She lost her virginity to this bumbling idiot who would not even know how to appreciate such a gift.

He made sure to wait to send the photos at the next order meeting. It would arrive just before the beginning of it by a common owl with a note to look at it alone. Everyone arrived and was getting ready to start when an agonizing wail came from the library. Recognizing the voice immediately the Potter brat and the Weasel were the first to get to her. She was sobbing uncontrollably and bent over the photographs screaming. Naturally everyone saw and empty package and thought she had been cursed. When Potter and Weasel tried to pry her arms open she snapped back to reality.

She was magnificent. Her magic was pulsing wildly around her. Her aura was visible to all. It was Gold with traces of browns and reds with a hint of black wisps. She was fury incarnate.  
"RONALD WEASLEY YOU BASTARD!" were the first words out of her mouth. She then punched him in the face and he was sent backwards to the wall six feet away. It was erotic. Potter tried to intervene and then they were all pushed back by an invisible shield. It was just her and the Weasel inside. He made no move to dispel her ward but just leaned back and enjoyed the show. She proclaimed to all asunder what he had done and when he started to protest she showed him the photos. When his mother tried to deny she plastered the photos in front of them on the shield without obstructing their view. No one could deny what was in front of them. Potter swore loudly and started cursing at his best mate. Ginevra and her brothers joined in cursing their moronic brother to the pits of hell. His mother went silent and cried into her husband's shirt. Arthur looked furious. His little lioness cursed the Weasel to kingdom come. He was beyond turned on by the end. It took everyone a while to even begin trying to bring down the ward. But they tried their hardest by the end when it looked like she might actually kill the boy. When she brought the ward down she ran upstairs and packed all of her belongings and left.

Thankfully he had anticipated this and had a tracker charm on her. A darker one that few knew but could only be found if they went looking for it. Knowing she was safe and out of everyone else's reach he proceeded to continue with his plans. He leaked the photos to everyone. He sent them to Hogwarts, the papers, overseas and even passed them around Knockturn alley. He wanted to make sure the boy would have this follow him for the rest of his life and for her to never go soft and take him back. The public was vicious. The public went crazy vilifying the boy for cheating on someone as noble as her. He sent death threats by the hundreds. Cursed mail became the least of his problems when he was cursed in Hogsmead in broad daylight. No one wanted to see his face. His brothers had a hard time too since anyone with red hair was hated overnight. Hermione was the Gryffindor Princess. A beloved war heroine who went through hell only to be stabbed in the back by her boyfriend/best friend. He made sure the papers printed it that way. One took it a step further and compared the Weasel to Wormtail all without his prompting.

After a few days of leaving her to wallow alone he went to where he knew she was hiding. When she asked how he found her he simply told her he had his ways. He stayed with her after that. He was her shoulder to cry on when she was down, he was supportive when she ranted and raved and he was understanding when she simply laid there. He never left. By the end of the three weeks they had spent together she was better. The potions and charms he gave her might have also helped but he wouldn't say anything. After that he 'convinced' her to take her N.E.W.T.S. early and then leave with him on a trip around the world exploring new and exotic places. She didn't really need much convincing as she wanted to get away from the press and her well meaning friends. He made sure to keep the papers printing nothing but good things about her while they were gone though.

Two months into their trip and he slipped her a powerful sleeping potion at night. He made his way back to England to dispose of one last problem. He made it back in time for breakfast and slipped her the antidote. She never knew that the happy smile on his face that morning was from killing the Weasel and leaving his body outside of a brothel in Knockturn alley with lipstick stains on his body and trousers. He didn't tell her how no one really cared of the boy's death. She only found out when she was owled about it. He watched with glee as she burned the letter without a second thought.

It was another month before he finally took her to bed. He tease her with small 'accidental' touched and glances that lasted a little too long to be nothing. He ensured to always whisper in her ear or in his deep baritone. The smell of her arousal made him hard to the point of pain but he held it together. He wanted her to make the first move. She took a month of his teasing before she finally jumped him. Once he knew of her consent he took over. He feasted on her flesh first. HE made her cum by his hands and mouth twice before he let her feel him inside her. He took her long hours into the night. If he left marks everyone on her body then so be it. He was a possessive man after all. If he pounded into her a little too harshly he didn't care. She was his and he was damned if he didn't take her how he wanted. She was after all no longer a virgin so she wouldn't get a gentle lover. He was a man possessed as he took her. She may have asked him to slow down a few times but he ignored her. He simply kissed her senseless and took her.

He watched her with hooded eyes as his thoughts aroused him once more. He knew he should give her a break but she had denied him for years. It was only right for her to make it up to him.  
He walked over to the bed and began to kiss her body. He would wake her when he wanted to hear her scream his name again.

* * *

He watched as she slept with her hand protectively over her tiny bump. It filled him with male pride when he looked at her now round with his child. They had married months after he made her his for the first time. And he made sure to get her pregnant soon after their wedding. She was his completely now. They were held as the ultimate romantic couple. He made sure of it. Together they now lived in the castle once more. He as the D.A.D.A. professor and her as the new Muggle studies and Arts professor. He wanted to have his queen living in a castle safe in her tower where she belonged. In a few years he would 'convince' Minerva to retire then he would become the King of Hogwarts once more. If he gave himself and his lovely young bride potions to keep them young and healthy longer than was normal then so be it. They could always be taken care of.

She stirred in the bed and he made his way to her.  
She was his now and she would be. Always.


End file.
